


No Sex

by Epyon



Series: Daily SayoLisa [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Edgy, F/F, Mentions of Sex, Pining, Pride, Punishment, Sayo made a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Lisa is mad at Sayo. Even if Sayo is bad at getting a hint about relationships, choosing guitar over her is pushing it. Lisa decides to punish Sayo.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: Daily SayoLisa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094672
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	No Sex

“MOU, how can you be so insensitive!”

“Lisa, I said I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“You say that so flatly, I don’t know if I can believe you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You know what, how about this, no sex for a while.”

“….Excuse me?”

“No sex.”

“I don’t think that’s warranted-“

“Well, you need to be punished and this is it. And don’t think I’ll shower you with my affection either.”

Sayo was confused. She wanted to figure out the logic behind Lisa’s conclusion of needing to punish her with no sex. Lisa crosses her arms and pouts, not wanting to look at Sayo. The brunette goes to sit at Sayo’s desk and do something else to take her mind off of Sayo. Meanwhile the teal haired girl, continues to ponder what is happening. She gives off a sigh, failing to see what the big fuss is, not knowing its just gonna anger her girlfriend more.

“Lisa.”

“Nope.”

“Fine, but I’ll let you know, my resolve is strong. So whatever it is you’re trying to accomplish with this, isn’t going to work.” It was the typical calm and collected statement from Sayo.

“Hoh~ really now?” Lisa turns around, one eyebrow raised, and questioning the legitimacy of Sayo’s words.

“You’ll see this is pointless and you should really just let go of whatever the problem is.”

The next day Sayo and Lisa exchanged their normal morning texts of morning greetings and what their schedule is for the day after school. Everything went pretty normal at school for Sayo. Typical student council and disciplinary committee work. Only thing missing were the texts Lisa would normally send her during lunch. Still, nothing much to Sayo’s perspective.

At practice, everything felt fine. Everyone was normal and performed up to their standard for the most part. Some improvements here and there, but that’s what practice is for. At break, Lisa began to hand out cookies as usual. Once the other members were handed some cookies, Lisa walked up to the guitarist.

“Cookie Sayo?” Lisa held a smile offering her handmade treats.

“I would like some Imai-san, thank you.” Sayo reached out to get some when she heard a bag wrinkle near her. The bag of cookies was placed on her stool. Lisa walked back to her spot and began chatting away with Ako and Rinko. Sayo was at a lost, Lisa normally hands her the cookies directly or let Sayo get some out the bag. It was strange, she wanted to eat some, but all she can do was look at the bag on her stool, her hand still stretched out a bit. She wasn’t certain, but it felt like the cookies wouldn’t taste as sweet as they should be.

Practice soon ended and everyone began to leave. Sayo went up to Lisa to check if she’s okay and ready to leave. Lisa nodded and they exited together. Just before Sayo could reach for Lisa, she dashed forward and turned to Sayo.

“I’m busy, so I can’t go anywhere today. Sorry.”

Lisa waved and left. Was she about to ask Lisa out for a date? Not even sure herself, Sayo’s arm was reaching out before being slowly put down. _‘If’s that’s what she’s getting at, then I guess it’s going to be like this for a while.’_ Sayo gave out a sigh and went home. It felt a bit cold for her, but she shrugged it off as just the wind.

The next day was the same thing. Just talking and no form of intimacy. There was a moment they spent together, but it was just a casual conversation and it was noted that they didn't talk as much as usual, at least, Lisa didn't try to initate anything. The day following was different. Sayo for some reason felt a bit on edge. Getting irritated over the smallest inconvenience. She wore a frown that was reminiscent of herself from before her change. Feeling the sense of fear of some students, Sayo tries what she can to keep her face as neutral as possible. It still didn’t hide the cloud of negative energy that she is emitting.

Once she saw Lisa, it feels like her life just got a kickstart and she relaxed. Though once Lisa left, it was back to being edgy. Giving herself some time to think, she now realizes, she needs something to take her mind off of Lisa. So, Sayo took out her schedule and filled up all her time with something that was usually reserved for Lisa. Sayo delved into more practice and more work. It felt pretty nice initially. Her twitch came and went, but it wasn’t persistent like before. It didn’t take long before her stress came back and was more noticeable.

NFO was something Sayo put more time in. Her nights would be spent level grinding and finishing all the quests that she can. It was something within Sayo’s nature that makes her do everything before progressing with the story. Either it came from being part of the student council and disciplinary committee or her serious hard working mentality, Sayo refuse to leave an NPC with problems alone.

NFO was something Sayo never really considered to become a hobby. But after experiencing it the first time, Sayo found herself drawn into its world. Becoming a regular and playing with Ako and Rinko every now and then, Sayo feels like online gaming is a part of her life now. She figured there was more to the game and started to understand some of the mechanics. Never in her dreams did she realize there was more to it then she had thought at first. After a quick search about an event, Sayo discovered the world of guides and statistical analysis of games and Sayo was hooked. Seeing people analyze and create help guides to others made Sayo feel like she could use her intellect in the same way. So, Sayo herself create a guide and schedule for level farming, material farming, drop rates, drop locations, etc. It was total euphoria for her, to the point Sayo’s in game character was becoming a bit popular in the game world as other players see how efficient she was getting what she needed.

Even so, NFO could only hold for so long. That twitch came back. Her leg starts to bounce up and down as she played. She would rub her arm sometimes, trying to replicate something she hasn’t felt in some time. Her focus wanes in and out. It wasn’t until Rinko mentioned something during a raid did Sayo begin to realize her problem.

“Hikawa-san.”

“Is something wrong Shirokane-san?”

“Are you and Imai-san okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well….I notice that…..you two aren’t being close like before.”

“Oh yeah, Lisa-nee and Sayo-san are acting weird.”

“It’s-it’s nothing. We’re fine.”

“I don’t think so. Whenever you two are together, I get this really big kind of holy light coming from you two. It’s like some shroud that protects and heals negativity in an instant. Now, I just sense some dark clouds, like it could explode or something.”

“Um?”

“Ako-chan is right….It feels off I think… you two should makeup.”

“I’ll, see what I can do. After this raid, I’ll log off and….think on it.”

“Good luck Sayo-san!”

“Wish you…the best Hikawa-san.”

Did they have a point? Sayo leaned on her desk, pondering what was happening. Her irritability wasn’t a problem till about two days after the punishment was enforced. They still contact each other, but there was no intimacy between them. Lisa gives off a somewhat cold vibe sometimes when they speak. Sayo wanted to at least have some kind of close contact with Lisa. Just the thought got Sayo all twitchy again. Tired, Sayo went to bed and slept on the thought. Which in turn, made her wake up at random times throughout the night.

The next day was probably the worse. Sayo was all over the place emotionally and mentally. She was fidgeting at the mere mentions of Lisa. Any thoughts of Lisa and Sayo began to heat up. She had to excuse herself a few time throughout the day to cool down somewhere. She ate her lunch faster (food overall tasted different than it used to). She worked harder and ended up putting holes in documents from pressing down so hard. Errors in her work was more frequent. Sayo would raise her voice more, scaring students and even some faculty. At the end of the day, Sayo just rushed out of school.

At Roselia practice, it was evident that she was off. She made more mistakes and her sound wasn’t consistent. Yukina put a halt to practice to check on Sayo. Seeing Sayo out of shape, Yukina dismissed the others and ended the day there. Lisa left, her eyes lingered on Sayo, a bit worried.

“Sayo.”

“Y-yes Minato-san.”

“I don’t know what’s happening but, you need to get yourself together.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been giving Roselia some problems lately. It’s my fault.”

“I need you to fix whatever it is with you and Lisa. Our next show is coming up and I won’t be too pleased if I had to cancel because of personal issues between you two. You know the rule.”

“You’re right. I’ll figure it out as soon as possible.”

“Good.” It was curt, but it was true. Personal matters is getting in the way of Roselia right now when it shouldn’t be. Sayo can’t believe she was the one causing the issues. She went home, to give more thought on the problem.

At home, Sayo took a long look at herself and came with a realization. She, who once didn’t like being sociable and getting too close to people. She who was strong willed and independent, valuing hard work and results. She who is about logic and rationale. She is becoming dependent on Lisa. ‘Was it like this from the beginning?’

Sayo can’t really believe it but, ever since being open to Lisa and starting a relationship, she’s been completely enamored with the brunette. Those small signs of affection like tugs and hand holding to the more intimate ones like hugs and kisses. She misses the teasing. She misses the warmth of Lisa’s body, having it pressed against hers. How she looked and felt when they have sex. She misses all the intimacy that Lisa displayed for her and the close intimacy between them, no matter her refutes for the affection. _‘What is happening with me?’_

Her mind completely consumed with Lisa, Sayo runs through all of the activities they partook in since dating. Before she noticed, her hand was around her panties, rubbing around her flower garden.

“No!” Sayo catches herself and stands up. She began to pace, trying to forget what shameless action she was about to do. The guitarists tries to keep her mind busy with school work, but she completed them with ease. A bath sounded like something to soothe her mind. Unfortunately, Lisa keeps coming to her mind and Sayo ends up touching herself. She wasn’t aware until Hina knocked saying she was hearing weird noises and wanted to make sure Sayo was okay.

Sleep seemed good, till all Sayo could see in her dreams was Lisa. Just laying on her bed naked. Luring Sayo in with her teasing. With her approach, Lisa stood up and began to undress Sayo. Nothing she could do, Sayo let it happen till she was down to her undergarments. Heavy panting came from her mouth. The brunette’s arms wrap around Sayo and pulls her down onto the bed. The two locked lips, pressing passionately with one another. Sayo’s hands begin feeling over Lisa’s body.

“Onee-chan!” It was magica- “Onee-chan!” It was- “Onee-chan!”

Sayo stirred and groggily awaken from her slumber. When her eyes adjusted, she sees Hina on top of her.

“Hina……what the hell are you doing?” There was bit of sharpness in her words, likely from her dream being interrupted.

“You were moaning in your sleep Onee-chan. And you’re red too. Is everything okay?” Hina looked at her older twin with concern, a seriousness in her gaze.

“I was f-“ Sayo knew she can’t just tell Hina she was having a hell of a dream about doing it with Lisa. No way. It would ruin her image. “I mean, I was just, having a nightmare.”

“Hmmmm.” Hina pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She was still mounted atop Sayo. Sayo was hoping she would get off. “I don’t buy it but, you and Lisachi aren’t giving off any boppin vibes right now. More mugu. You should fix it.”

“Me?”

“If there is something wrong between you two, the highest probability is that it’s your fault.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I love you Onee-chan so I know.”

“If you love me then can you get off so I can prepare for school?”

Hina hopped off the bed and zipped away humming happily. Sayo stayed in bed collecting her thoughts and wondering why the hell she dreamt something like that. Or rather, why Hina had to ruin it for her.

Before school started, Sayo sat in the council room alone. She leaned on the table, with her forehead against her clasped hands. It wasn’t any good, she can’t take her mind off the dream she had last night. It keeps popping up in her head, the images of Lisa keeps inciting certain reactions she doesn’t want people seeing. It was tough to hold in her emotions with the lack of physical contact with Lisa and now all she can see is Lisa nude in her mind. Sayo was unsure if she’ll make it through school the way she is now, but she resolved herself the best she can. It was an exhausting day keeping herself from thinking indecent thoughts with Lisa. Sayo tries to isolate herself as much as possible. It sounded good but being alone made it all the more possible for her to touch herself with Lisa in mind.

Roselia practice was cut short due to Lisa not being there. She had to cover someone’s shift and it wouldn’t make sense for them to practice long without her. Once everyone dispersed their separate ways, Sayo stayed to get more practice in. She was thankful that practicing together was cut, she wasn’t sure if she was in the best shape to play. Yukina would’ve definitely picked it up and begin to scrutinize her.

Practice, but really it was just Sayo walking around holding her guitar. She wants to play but mentally she wanted something else and the person is not there that she needs. Her phone buzzes and picking it up, she sees a text from Lisa. She asked Sayo to come over to talk. Sayo took that as a cue, a possibility to end this suffering. Sayo quickly responded and went home to put her stuff away before going to Lisa’s.

Once she arrived, Lisa brought her to her room. They remained silent for a few minutes. Sayo trying to remain steadfast but her face displayed a bit of tenseness. Lisa twidled her fingers behind her back. Their lack of contact made it impossible for Sayo to notice Lisa was a bit off herself but she held out the best despite her penchant for open affection. Lisa carefully observed Sayo. When Sayo bit back her lips was when Lisa broke the silence.

“Sayo, I think you’ve been punished enough.” Lisa notices the slight relief in Sayo’s facial features.

“Ah, I see. Well, I for one am glad to hear that.”

“So? Did you learn your lesson?” Just as she said that, Sayo quickly bowed and apologized.

“I’m so sorry Lisa. I was insensitive to you and failed to pay attention to you. I’ll do better in the future to make sure you get all the attention you deserve. You’ll be my number one priority above all else.” Sayo bowed more, admitting her defeat.

“I know it was a serious atmosphere, but wow, did it really affect you that much?” Sayo looks up and Lisa sees it in her eyes that Sayo is holding back.

“Yes it did. I’ve come to realize that….your affection….is something I…need….and….liked.”

“Huh? Could you say that again?” Lisa smirks, hearing Sayo’s honest thoughts.

“I-I’m not saying it again. You clearly heard it seeing you’re grin.

“Come here you teddy bear.” Lisa brings Sayo into a hug. Sayo embraced Lisa back, a feeling of relief spread through her. It’s was like nirvana, all that time without this intimacy was building on her and now she has it back. Sayo lets out a satisfied breath.

Their embrace remained, taking in each other’s scent. The scents they’ve missed so. The warmth they missed. The feeling of each other’s bodies they missed. Their grips tighten more.

“We can call off the punishment now.”

“You mean that?” Sayo pulls back a bit to look Lisa in the eyes.

“Of course.” Lisa puts her arms around Sayo’s neck and kisses her. Sayo tighten her hug on Lisa, pressing them together even harder. Their lips move in a passionate, harmonized rhythm. Their tongues danced around another, letting them taste each other, a taste that’s been void for what felt like an eternity. Then something flipped in Sayo’s mind. She pulls away and Lisa was left confused?

“Sayo? Are you, hiiiii!” Lisa yelps in surprise. Sayo lifted her up with Lisa still hugging Sayo. Sayo carries Lisa to the bed and they roughly fall onto it. Lisa was pleasantly surprised, looking at Sayo’s face, it was clear Sayo has been yearning for her for a long time. Lisa smiles, knowing she too has missed Sayo’s contact and their intimacy. An aggressive Sayo is a huge turn on for her.

“My schedule is free for tonight.”

“Is it, Ms. Role Model Student?”

“The night is for you. And I plan on going until I can’t no more.” Sayo narrows her eyes, reinforcing her intent.

“Then let’s begin Sayo~.” Lisa answered eagerly, awaiting the thrill they’ll have.

**The next morning:**

**Hanasakigawa:**

“Ummm…Hikawa-san….are you okay?”

“I am fine. Why do you ask?”

“Its just….you look like…you’re struggling to move?”

“I’m perfectly fine. I just decided to do some morning exercises and kind of overdid it.”

“Okay…..just…..don’t wear yourself out before school.”

**Haneoka:**

**“** Lisa.”

“What is it Yukina?”

“Your legs are shaking, is everything alright?”

“Of course, I just need some rest and I’ll be a-okay.”

“If you say so. I have a feeling you and Sayo worked it out but, please don’t think it’s an excuse to do things throughout the night.”

“Oh, uh, ahmmm, its just-“

“No worries, I had my headphones and closed the blinds. But as I said, keep it under control.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sayo probably won't be making that mistake again.
> 
> I wanted to make a Valentines fic but couldn't come up with a prompt for it. 
> 
> Next one might be up sometime near the twins birthday.


End file.
